Set in Stone
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: In the Wizarding World where a war is brewing, families of purity are searching for alliances to keep them safe from harms way. Which includes marriage, and involves Frank Longbottom more than he likes. Instead of choosing his bride, his father has agreed to have him married off to Bellatrix Black, to assure safety of the family.
1. Chapter 1- The News

**Beta:** **PrimitiveParadox**

* * *

 **June 5th, 1969**

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

The sound of my fork clattering onto the plate could be heard throughout the dinner room. I stared at my father in disbelief as I tried to comprehend the information that had been handed to me. My eyes trail over to my mother, searching for an answer for this. He had to be joking, right? My bride was already picked and I was expected to marry her after completing my education at Hogwarts.

"Father, you can't be serious." I managed to speak, "You told me that we would not follow the old ways, and I would get to choose my wife. Somebody that I have fallen for."

"Times have changed son." He sighed, "I would be foolish to not realize that. This marriage will benefit both the families-"

"But Bellatrix?" I demanded, "Out of all the Black Sisters, you agreed to have me married to her? The woman is stuck in the ways of how this Dark Lord thinks. Who isn't to say that she wouldn't flee to him?"

"Frank those are strong assumptions." Baldwin said, "But I'm sure that Cgynus will keep an eye on her."

"Father, he watching her means nothing to me." I told him, "I refuse to marry her."

"You have no choice in the matter." He said coldly, "This has been already decided."

I turned to my mother, my last resort, "Surely you could do-"

She was already shaking her head; she glared at my father, "He decided this all behind my back, by the time I found out about it, the marriage contact with the Blacks was already signed."

My father was sneaky and also smart for this. My mother and father had a marriage where both women and men have an equal say in the marriage, but my mother took care of most things. So that would mean that she would have turned down the offer of the marriage, and I would have gotten to marry Alice.

Alice.

How was I to tell her that my father had signed a marriage contact? To Bellatrix Black at that. The eldest Black that was known for her dislike of blood-traitors, muggle-borns, half-bloods, squids, and halfbreeds. She may be the most brilliant witch in our year, but her ties to her emotions make it easy to provoke her. In a way she was like a ticking bomb that Arthur talks so much about. I didn't see any reason why we had to have an alliance marriage, this petty war would blow over quickly.

"You'll be meeting her tomorrow." My father continued, "And your engagement will be announced on the Summer Solstice. Before then, I would hope that you two will become acquainted with each other."

This was an open-close situation, with no 'buts' or 'what ifs'. It was final. I was destined to marry Bellatrix for the sake of our families. I felt numb at this resolution and couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes my free-will was stripped away from me.

I excused myself from the table, and headed to my room. It would be best if I told Alice this predicament, but not over a letter. No she deserved better than that. Instead I decided to write a letter to her to meet me somewhere so I could tell her the news. I proposed that we should see each other the day after tomorrow, to let her down.

I looked for a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a short letter:

Dear Alice,

I have news that does not benefit either of us, and I'm free on June 7th to tell you this...

As soon as I wrote it, I quickly crumbled up the paper, and threw it into the bin. If I were to send her this, she would be worried for a whole full day, and that would be wrong of me to do that to her. I'll wait until tomorrow after my time with Bellatrix, to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2-The Visitation

**June 6th, 1969**

 **Bellatrix Black's POV**

Andromeda pulled my hair into a tight bun as Narcissa busied herself in doing my make-up, polishing my nails, and showing me dresses that I prefer. But my mind was elsewhere. I didn't expect that my free-will would be stripped away so quickly, despite the fact that we've been told this since birth. It felt like yesterday that me and my sisters were excited that we were finally in Hogwarts together, but even then with Narcissa in first year and Andromeda in third year, and me in my fifth year it never occur to me how close my time was running out.

"At least it's Frank Longbottom instead of, someone like Rastaban Lestrange." Andy said, trying to be helpful.

Narcissa snorted, "Andy, you have to had known that Rodolphus and Bella are a thing?"

"Was." I corrected her, avoiding the mirror so I couldn't see my sisters' expression.

They question nothing because it's such a normal occurrence for lovers to breakup in the pureblood world. Rodolphus was absolutely furious, that the blood traitorous Longbottom family was able to make a marriage contract with my father. He couldn't understand what my father was thinking. But Cygnus was a smart man, and I overheard that the reason for the marriage was to reassure safety between the Blacks and Longbottoms. We could protect them from this uprising Dark Lord, and they protect us from the Aurors.

"Frank is a blood traitor anyway." Narcissa added, "Once a blood traitor, always a blood traitor."

"It's hard to break one of their beliefs." I murmured, "And get them thinking in the right direction."

"They would say same about us." Andromeda shrugged, "Which dress do you want?"

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

I blinked away the dizziness, and my eye-vision focus to a black door, that had the Black's emblem on it: with two ravens intertwined with each other, and a wolf underneath them that lay down with superior. My father had knocked on the door, and my heart pounds as a house-elf opens the door. He introduce us in and lead us into, what I assumed was the Living Room. Cygnus Black and his wife stood there as if they were gods and we were mere mortals. And I supposed that that was true, because of their godly looks.

"Kreacher, bring the girls down." The wife said coolly.

He bowed, before proofing to get the Black Sisters.

Which left us alone with the head of the Ancient Noble House of Black and his wife.

Cygnus looked down at me with his dark brown eyes, and he silently judges my appearances. I didn't think that my formal wear was anything lower than the pureblood society expectations. Maybe a single hair was out of place and he detected it. While his hair was, at the moment, slick back having a dull shine in his black hair. His wife was a beautiful blond that looked like the oldest sister of Narcissa. They both shared the cold sapphire blue eyes and the fairness in complexion that contrasted with the other Black family members.

I noted to myself, that it would do good to remember Lady Blacks' name, instead of thinking her as Cygnus's wife.

Neither my father nor Cygnus made any moves to make conversation, and was quite comfortable with staring at each other. At least Alice's parents were kind to attempt conversations.

Alice.

My thoughts continue to be stuck on Alice and trying to figure out how to let her know. I felt remorseful that my future wouldn't be with her, but with somebody who didn't want this marriage.

There was ascending sound of footsteps, and I stopped myself from sighing in relief. We turned around and I'll be blind if I said that Bellatrix didn't look beautiful. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun, and the makeup enhance her beauty. She looked like she didn't want to be here, and the feeling was mutual. Andromeda send me a reassuring smile and I felt slightly better.

Narcissa nudge Bellatrix softly, and the older girl force a smile.

"Frank, good afternoon." She said, offering her hand.

I took it as I bowed and kissed it, as I was coming up, I caught her eyes. They were calculating and distrusting. Any other man would have thought they looked lustful, but I was more immune to Bellatrix than the average man.

"It's a lovely day, but not as lovely as you." A redundant compliment that was passed down through the centuries of pureblood society.

Bellatrix gave me a half smile, "Thank you. Would you like to have a walk in the garden?"

"That is a wonderful idea, if that's alright with you, Lord Black?" I said.

"Certainly, Kreacher lead them to the garden. Andromeda and Narcissa head to your rooms."

I thought nothing of his request, but noticed the reactions of the Black Sisters: Bellatrix momentarily looked slightly angry, before the emotion vanished, and there was a hint of fear in both Andromeda's and Narcissa's eyes. It made me wonder what hidden meaning was in this request of Cygnus Black. But the moment was gone and Kreacher was leading us to the garden.

"How is your little Alice taking it?" Bellatrix asked, as soon as we were left alone.

I was taken back by her bluntness, but answered regardless, "No, I haven't the chance to tell her. Myself had found out yesterday."

"Hm tell me Frank, why didn't you father pick a different bride? I'm sure that mean old little me wasn't the choice that you had in mind."

I resisted an eye-roll. This was the Bellatrix that I knew, with all her taunting and teasing.

"It certainly wasn't, and I don't know why my father would choose you. After all you don't match the ideal pureblood woman."

Bellatrix bristled and a victory smirk formed on my lips.

"You're not an ideal pureblood man, so I guess we're prefect for each other." She said.

I snort and followed her through the garden, and I took noticed of her dress. The color of it was a dark green, and it hugged onto her every curve.

"Why do you like skin-tight clothes?" I asked, my eyes trained to the back of her neck.

Her crackled laughed echo in my ears and my face burned in embarrassment.

"I never knew that you were native, Frankie." She teased, "Your relationship with Alice had said otherwise. Looks can be deceiving, I supposed. I wear tight clothes because it's pleasing to the eye and because my body is a weapon. Quite a distraction isn't it?"

She then purposely sway her hips and I could help but to laugh.

Who would have known that this visitation would he fun?


	3. Chapter 3- The Idea

**June 7th, 1969**

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

Molly opened the door for me, moments after I knocked. She smiled at me with her amber eyes lit, and I couldn't resist a smile of my own. It was probably the last kind smile, she'll have for me after today. The twins were gone for the day, so I guess that was a blessing. Alice was waiting for me by the stairs, and greeted me by kiss. Though I didn't kiss her back.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking of me with concern.

I looked away guilty and clear my throat, "I have some bad news, and it effects our relationship."

She cocked her head in confusion, but her eyes screamed that she was worried. My throat felt like it was closed up and I couldn't form the words to tell her.

"Alice we can't be together, something has came up. My-my father has agreed to the most stupidest thing-"

"What? Why can't we be together? What has your father done?" She asked slightly panicked.

"He-he's arranged a marriage for me." I managed, "With Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black."

She froze and took a step back, "He what? With who?"

I took a deep breathe and grabbed her hands gently, "My father has arranged a marriage with Cygnus Black. Bellatrix and I will be married as soon as we leave Hogwarts."

"Why?" Alice's voice cracked, and that broke my heart.

"He said that it was for the safety of both of our families. I had just found out two days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" She demanded.

"I had to meet with Bellatrix, trust me that it wasn't my idea." I told her, searching deep into her brown eyes.

They told me that she was hurt and betrayed and I felt helpless to reassure her. She said nothing to me and I continued on.

"Our engagement will be announced on the Summer Solstice. I wanted you to know before then before it got out and into the Daily Prophet."

Alice's eyes flickered back and forth, before looking up at me, "14 days. We have fourteen days."

"And I'll spend all of them with you." I promised her.

"What about Bellatrix?" Alice asked, "You'll have to spend those days with her too."

I pulled her into an embraced and kissed her, "I'll figure it out."

 **Bellatrix Black's POV**

His hand lingered on the inside of my thigh, and I pushed him away. My breathe was ragged and my thoughts were fogged with lust. But not to the point that I would allow Rodolphus to take my virginity. He stared at me hungrily and I felt a chill go down my spine, Rodolphus was always far too intense in the moments of passion. My cheeks felt hot and I looked away, as I buttoned up my shirt.

"You need to leave." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Why?" Rodolphus asked, "Have that blood traitor convinced you to stay away from me?"

I shot him a look, "Of course not, you were never brought up or even hinted at."

"Then what has gotten into you, love?" He murmured.

"I've always been this way, you're just noticing because I'm no longer yours." I snapped.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, "You are still mine."

"I belong to Frank, rather I want to be or not." I told him, breaking his hold, "Leave before my father catches you."

Rodolphus slightly faltered, before getting up, "So when can I see you again?"

I swallowed hard and looked Rodolphus in the eye, "That's why I asked you to come over, I'm ending things."

He stared at me for a moment before shaking his head, "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." I said, my gaze hard and cold, "Get out now and don't come back again. I don't even looking my way."

It was silent and my heart pounded loudly. I hoped that Roddie will just leave, and not try to be aggressive with the situation.

"Whatever bitch." He said angrily, before storming away.

I didn't even flinch as he slammed the door, and nor did I care about his hissy fit. The bastard never loved me anyway, he just wanted to fuck me so he could tell everybody that he banged Bellatrix Black. My eyes flickered to my clock and I sighed. Frank will be here in a hour. And I had only myself to prepare for his arrival. Andromeda and Narcissa had lost their privilege to help or even leave their rooms. For whatever reason something was wrong with my appearance from yesterday.

A flicker of anger emerged from me briefly from remembering the bruise on Narcissa's face and seeing Andromeda twitching from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse. My parents were unnecessarily cruel and were driven to render us obedient. It enraged them so, that we acted like untrained pureblood women. Beside Narcissa, of course. My younger sister always wanted to avoid conflict and usually did as told. Which pleased Druella and Cygnus considerably knowing that all their children wasn't fuck ups.

I decided to let my hair be with it's tangled curls and its natural way of falling over my shoulders. My dress was simple and blue, and I hesitatingly apply some makeup on my face. My father was a strange and dangerous man that had to be please. If even one dissatisfaction was to occur, everyone had to suffer.

That even meant doing things that was frown upon.

A shudder went through me and I quickly slide on my shoes. Hopefully my father wasn't in one of his moods, and I won't come to a house full of screams.

Or worse, a house full of silence.

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

I was getting better at apparating, to my relief. The last thing I wanted was to and up like Amos Diggory who had broken his elbow. Even though that was months ago, I still wince for his expense. The dizziness still lingered but not as much, but I still had to wait a moment. When it had passed I knocked on the door.

Instead of a house-elf coming to answer the door, it was Bellatrix. Her hair was down and more messier than usually. The dress she wore was blue and showed some cleavage.

"Wherever we're going make sure that it's discreet." She said closing the door behind her, "the last thing we need is our business place into the Daily Prophet."

"Glad that we're on the same page." I murmured, taking her hand.

I thought of the vintage that my family owed that nobody knew about. It was my mother's idea to have it in case, the Longbottom family name was no longer important to the Wizarding World and our wealth was depleted, then we have Daniel's finest wine to hold us in the Muggle World. Since Bellatrix will be inheriting the vintage with me, I saw nothing wrong in showing it to her.

When I got a clear view of the vintage, I apparated there.

"Belongs to you?" Bellatrix asked, and I turned to he just in time to catch an impressive look on her face.

"Not yet," I told her. "We'll owe it after we get married."

"Hm...who knew there would be benefits as a Longbottom." Bellatrix said letting go of my hand.

She walked ahead as if she knew where she was going, and I followed after her. Bellatrix was taking in the scenery before her. I looked at our vintage as well.

Our Vintage.

Surely I meant 'our' as in my family, and not as in mine and Bellatrix. Though I guess I should start thinking like that. Since she'll soon be my wife. I shook my head, our marriage didn't have to be miserable. We could be friends.

But Bellatrix would laugh at the idea, though I didn't see the harm in suggesting.

"Bellatrix-"

"Bella." She said, "My whole name is such a mouthful, make it easy on yourself.

I don't know why I'm always taken back by her bluntness, when Professor Flickwick has commented often enough about the quickness of Bellatrix's tongue.

"Bella, I have a proposal. What do you think of becoming friends?" I asked.

She snorted and looked over her shoulder, "What are we two? 'Bewa want to be fwiends?'"

"Come on Bella, I don't want to spend the rest of my life with somebody that I don't talk to or like." I sighed.

"That's how most marriages are." She pointed out.

"I don't want to be like the other marriages." I protested.

"But you do what they say about a marriage being built on friendship." She added.

"Can you for once stop being so difficult?" I groaned.

Bellatrix turned around and face me with a smile, "Now where's the fun in that?"


	4. Chapter 4-The Preparations

**June 10th, 1969**

 **Narcissa Black'S POV**

I tilt my head to the side to place my blue sapphire earrings on. My hair was pulled into an elegant updo, and I only wore mascara. Laid on my bed was a light blue dress that was strapless and the waist of it was adorned with small diamonds that gleamed in the light. After Bella had came back from being with Frank three days ago, father was furious that she had left without informing him. He had punished Andy and I for not watching after her, despite the fact that we were imprisoned in our rooms. My eyes glanced down at my arms to see the fading bruises that mother conflicted. I pondered if I should wear the light blue shawl with my outfit. The dinner party wasn't going to be as grand as the Summer Solstice party will be, but nonetheless the Longbottoms, my cousins, and the Potters. Why the Potters were coming was beyond me. Maybe father managed to arranged a marriage between James and Andromeda. Which would be good, since Andy haven't any suitors who wanted her hand in marriage.

But if that was the case, why was the Malfoys not coming? Shouldn't Lucius be here as well? I hoped that father will consider Lucius as my husband. Though for the time being I should really be getting dress. But as soon as I come up with the resolution, there was a knock on the door and I silently cursed. Father could be outside the door, and I didn't even have my dress on.

"Who is it?" I dare asked.

"It's me," came Andy's voice, and I sighed in relief.

"Come in." I said.

Andromeda quickly slipped inside and groaned, "Cissy put on your dress."

"I am, I-" I turned around, and stared at awe.

Andromeda's dark brown hair was in it's wild state and the the bodice of the dress hugged onto her body and slightly showed some of her cleavage. It was a dark red and Andy was wearing a ruby necklace.

"You look lovely." I told her, as I started to put on my dress.

"Thank you." Andy said, "Can you zip me up?"

I nodded as I moved towards her, and pulled the zipper up, "Why are the Potters coming over?"

"Bella overheard that father has arranged a marriage with Charlus." Andromeda said, turning around and zipping up my dress.

"For you?" I asked, as I reached for my shawl.

"Dunno." Andy sighed, "We'll find out during dinner."

"Have you check on Bella?" I asked, getting one more look at my appearance.

"No, are you done?" Andy asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Let's go."

 **Bellatrix Black's POV**

I stared at my reflection, and I never felt so tired. Or numb. My shoulder was a dark purple, and it hurt to move it. The fault was mine. If I had taken the time to let my father know that I was leaving, then he would have never slammed me into the table.

Earlier today, my father had entered my room and informed that the Longbottoms and Potters were coming over. He threaten punish me if I wasn't dress by the the time he came back. But I really didn't care what he did to me, so I fell content in just staring at my pathetic reflection. I wanted to spend my birthday in my room with a big ass bruise on my sodding left shoulder. There was a knock on my door and I jumped at the sound. Maybe I did care a little about what my father did to me.

"Bella, it's us." Narcissa called out quietly.

"Come in." I croaked, and I cringed at the sound.

My reply caused hesitation and the door slowly creaked opened. I looked over at my sisters, and smiled weakly at them. They looked so beautiful in the dress that my mother gave us. Though it didn't last long when I noticed their bruises. If only I wasn't stupid enough to just leave the house three days ago.

"Why aren't you dress?" Andromeda asked, as she walked towards me.

"Bloody hell, what did father do with your shoulder? Narcissa asked.

"Slammed it into a table." I answered, as Andromeda straighten out my hair.

"How does father want us to hide this?" Cissy mumbled, "Since he won't allow us to heal our own wounds."

We were quiet for a moment, before the two set to work on my appearance. They were used to working under pressure, and my hair and makeup was already done. Narcissa and Andromeda helped me up and I hissed at the slight movement of my shoulder.

"Well lookie here, a dress that hides the shoulders." Andromeda said dryly

Narcissa started giggling and a smile started to form on my lips. It was strange that in this predicament, that we were laughing at something that shouldn't be funny. Even Andy let out a chuckle. So as they helped me into the dress, I dissolved into giggles, which caused my sisters to laugh harder. Our fun was short-lived as Druella busted into the room. All our laughter died as we stared at her.

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

My mother, Augusta, glared at my father as we waited in front of the Black's Manor.

"Baldwin, this will be the last time you tell me something last minute." My mother bristled, annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry dear-" My father started.

"Sorry my arse, Baldwin." Augusta exclaimed quietly, and I snorted, "It's humiliating looking dumbfound by the information. Dorea Potter pitied me as her cousins Druella and Walburga Black took pleasure of knowing something I did not. I don't see why we are to come here to celebrate that girl's birthday."

"That girl is Frank's fiancee." Baldwin sighed, "She will soon be part of this family."

"Forcibly." Augusta added snippy, "The struck up-"

"Mother." I interrupted, "We're at their house, what is it to say that they aren't listening?"

My mother mumbled under her breath with more insults, but said nothing more out loud.

"I know that the Blacks' way of life does not satisfies you but do know that at the last second, the Prewitts decided to come.":

"Whatever for?" Augusta asked.

"One of the twins will have the middle daughter's hand in marriage."


	5. Chapter 5- The Dinner

**June 10th, 1969**

 **Sirius Black's POV**

The moment my dear cousins step foot into the Living Room where the Longbottoms, Potters and Prewitts awaited, I knew something was wrong. And it wasn't the the fact that they gave it away by their blank expressions or the way they walked. But rather the way they moved their hands. Prongs always thought that it was strange that I could tell somebody's whole mood by the wave of their hands. But my family had a way of telling if there was something wrong. And my way some happened to be by the hands. The way Bellatrix was subtly balling up her hands, and Narcissa;s hands were twitching uncontrollably, and how Andromeda was wringing her hands together. My eyes narrowed at my aunt and uncle, knowing that they harmed my cousins. But Andy noticed the look that I was giving them, and slightly shook her head. I gritted my teeth and turned back to look at my cousins. They all looked like different aspects of a queen: Bellatrix's usually curly black hair was straighten and fell down her back, her eyes were cold and hard representing a ruthless and cruel queen; Andromeda's hair was in time curls that flow down her back and her eyes were a lighter brown than Bella's which were kind representing a kind and understanding queen; And then there was Narcissa with her hair in a loose bun and sapphire blue eyes that could freeze over an ocean. she represented a regal queen that was fair when needed and firm when necessary. They stood there compose like-

I blinked once and then twice before silently cursing. In automatic reflexes in my mind and speaking I always slipped into a prissy aristocratic mode. It amused James that I could sound so proper and not even noticed it. My head tilt to see Frank fidgeting, and James talking quietly to the twins. I looked over at my brother, who at the age of five, was quiet and standing with the snobbish and proper stance of a grown man. It sicken me that the Old Families had made it a tradition to teach or force their children to learn the old ways, which were clearly outdated. Myself an Narcissa were scarcely saved from these teachings because of Andromeda and Bellatrix. Though, Andy had kept an open-mind and didn't let the teachings get to her head, Bellatrix wasn't so lucky. She had taken most of the teachings for two years on her own and now lived and breathe them. It was annoying to talk to her, because of her constant bashing on muggles, squibs, muggleborns, halfbloods, and blood-traitors.

Cygnus led us to the dinner room, and Druella manually sat everyone down: Frank was across from Bella; Fabian across from Andromeda; James sat across from Narcissa; and Gideon sat across from me, and Regulus sat beside me. Our parents sat beside our seating arrangement and I felt suspicion creep in. What was going on? What was my dear aunt and uncle planning?

 **Narcissa Black's POV**

Druella had been furious that we we playing around and that we didn't get Bella officially dress. She had smack me for not getting on them,and my cheek still stung from the hit. When she had left us, Bellatrix was shaking with anger. Over and over she had murmured that she was going to kill our parents. And that set a chill down my back. Sure my parents were cruel and horrible, but that didn't mean that I wanted them murdered. By my sister at that. I tried to forget Bellatrix's promise, by talking to Andy and Sirius. I avoided talking and looking at James the whole time. He annoyed me with his arrogance and his constant bullying of Severus. He grate on my nerve like a mosquito buzzing in your ear. And James knew he annoyed me, by the way he gave me his loopsided grin.

"Cissy." James said, and I ignored him.

Andromeda snickered and I rolled my eyes. My sisters and Sirius found it amusing on how much I despised James. I didn't see why though, Bellatrix didn't find it amusing that Sirius bugged her. Why should it be funny with me? Speaking of Bellatrix, I turned my head and saw Frank and her talking in low voices with quickness and urgency. I wonder what they were talking about.

 **Bellatrix Black's POV**

"An Auror?" I said, "You might as well throw this marriage contract out the window, and marry little Alice."

Frank sighed, "I want to help fight the Death Eaters up front and put them in Azkaban."

I snorted, "You boys and your foolish dreams. Are you planning on dying at a young age?"

He didn't falter and I gave him that, "No, of course not."

"Well, basically you are with signing up to be an Auror." I argued

"These Death Eaters aren't even a complete group. It's just an idea and rumor floating around to scare us." Frank countered, "So me becoming an Auror, doesn't mean I will run into them."

I stiffened a groan, "Gryffindors and your foolish bravery! The Death Eaters are real and they are terrorizing Muggles and Wizards alike. It's best if you work at the Ministry of Magic."

He bristled and I fought off a smile, "Why should I? When the front is so much better? Being behind the scenes-"

"Will save your arse." I cut in, "You becoming an Auror will put your life in risk. As an Auror your face is shown every time you capture a dark wizard, which will cause them to come after you."

This render him silent and I took a sip of my wine triumphantly. He wanted to help others, I could tell by the way his eyes lit about being an Auror. But there was a safer way to do it and my idea ensured that. I watch him carefully as he began to think of a counter argument, but none come up. And before he could utter a word, my father got up and grabbed everybody's attention.

"We are here to celebrate the seventeenth birthday of my eldest daughter and the succession of continuing the pureblood line." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

The families before us didn't care about Blood Status, and only had hopes of protecting their families. But that didn't matter to my father as long as the Black Family's bloodline was pure and nothing less. When my father didn't sit down, I was wondering what else was to be added. And as he readied himself for the continuation of the announcements, realization hit me. I was a bit embarrassed at taking so long to figure it out, but it would make sense to why the Prewitts and the Potters were here. Father had managed to to get the head of each family to sign a marriage contract. But what about the Crouch, Malfoy, and Lestrange families? Sure Barty was fiver but age didn't matter in the pureblood world. I felt bad for Cissy, because she swears up and down that her and Lucius was in love. And I suppose that they were, but I wouldn't know because I didn't know what that was. But now Narcissa could kiss that goodbye.

"In addition, I have more news to share. Charlus, Alexander, and I written a Marriage Contract between my remaining daughters. Andromeda will be married to Fabian in two years and Narcissa will marry James in four."

Narcissa choked on her drink, and James went deathly pale. The sight of the two cause me to laugh and Andromeda and Sirius followed suit.

"Tell me uncle, with the way that we are arranged, will me and Gideon be getting married too?" Sirius asked.

My laugh turned into a fit of giggles and Frank joined in. I cover my mouth trying to contain myself, when I heard a snort of laughter. I turned my head, and my giggles got worse. Franks and the Twins' parents had joined in, and James' parents struggled to keep a straight face. This was the comical relief that we needed, and it was all thanks to Narcissa, James, and Sirius. Any thoughts of Frank's foolish dreams and our punishment that come later, faded from my mind.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Arrangements

**June 11th, 1969**

 **Frank Longbottom's POV**

I groaned into my hands as the unwanted permanent image burned into my head. She was more beautiful when she laughed, with the way her eyes lit up and how she smiled with no malice intended. It was funny how at that at that the moment my resistance of Bellatrix's beauty faltered at her genuine happiness. And not when she talked passionately about outdated beliefs, and when she bullied those from different houses and lower blood status. In those moments she gets a darker genuine pleasure that sets chills down my spine. It made me wonder why most guys ignore that trait with Bellatrix, the darker and disturbed side of her. To them only her beauty mattered, but to me it was all about the personality and it would seemed to be that Bellatrix was bipolar.

I shook my head, trying to focus on our conversation before the announcements. Bellatrix had made good points, and I would be dumb if I didn't reevaluated my plans after Hogwarts. Being an Auror was one of the many things that I wanted to be as a child, and I was so close to gaining that. But the threat of the Dark Lord and Death Eater, the Auror job was more dangerous than usual, The job of being representative of the Longbottom Family in the Ministry of Magic wasn't a tempting one. I wanted to move around and do missions, not sit at the desk and do paperwork and go to boring meetings. But at the same time, with all the paperwork and meetings I could get information in a safer way, Damnit, Bellatrix may have a point.

 **Sirius Black's POV**

"This is sodding ridiculous!" James exclaimed, as we walked around the house, "How could my parents do that to me? Arrange a marriage with Narcissa at that!"

"Cissy isn't too bad." I said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"She's struck up, Padfoot." James said, "and arrogant-"

I chuckled, "She would say the same about you."

"About being struck up?"

"For you being arrogant." I corrected, "Looks like you two have something in common."

James grumbled incoherent words and I chuckled, either my cousin nor my friend was happy with the arrangement. The only one that would be please about this advanced arrangement would be Fabian. It was obvious to everyone that the older twin had a crush on Andy. It anything, he had the better deal than James and Frank.

"It's in four years before you'll be married." I shrugged, "Plenty of time to sabotage the contract."

He was silent at this before smiling, "Hey, you're right. But who would've know I'll be engaged at the age of thirtee?"

 **Bellatrix Black's POV**

It really was music to my ears, hearing Frank telling me that I was right. He looked very uncomfortable at the realization that he last the battle. Frank murmured that he would tell his father that he'll take his position at the moment he leave Hogwarts. Which was all fine by me, but the fact that I got Frank to agree linger in my mind. A victory smile emerged on my lips, and he groaned causing me to laugh.

"Don't gloat too much." Frank grumbled, "But I realized that I could help from the inside."

"Glad you're using your brain. Matter-of-fact I didn't think you had one." I teased.

He glared at me and I chuckled, "Alright, alright. For now I'll let it go,"

"Good." he murmured.

"What are we doing here Frank?" I asked, looking around the room.

The room was bathe in white and sunlight, we sat at a table that faced the vintage. I felt as if I should be wearing a white dress instead of my navy blue dress. My eyes flickered over to the vintage where Muggles worked. Frank looked at the vintage and didn't answer me, he looked down at his hands briefly.

"What is it?" I asked, "Does it have to do with Alice?"

"While I do thrive to have become friends," he blurted. "These next ten days I'll like to spend with her. Alice."

I blinked once. Then twice.

If that's all that he wanted to tell me, then why bother taking me out? The privacy of my own garden was sufficient enough. Frank looked at me guilty as if I should be hurt by the gesture.

"To tie up loose ends?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, and I chuckled at him.

"Very well, I can see that you want to very romantic the next couple of days."

He gave me a look and I smirked.

"It could be written in a Muggle's romantic novel!" I continued on with my tease, "But as you try to break it off with her, you find it difficult to. And then one of you would suggest an affair, then blah blah blah."

He flushed red and this added onto my amusement. Frank was really easy to tease with. I got up from my seat and held out my hand.

"Well for our last day together until June 21st, show me around the vintage." I said.

He looked at me confused, "But I've already have."

"I don't want to go home just yet." I said, "So entertain me for a moment of time."

"As my lady wish." He said, taking my hand.

I resisted an oncoming smile.


End file.
